Need To Be Needed
by Limitbreaker
Summary: After the death of one of Charlie's dragons Draco thinks he is able to comfort him. Slash, Charlie/Draco


Draco Malfoy's first meeting with Charlie Weasley was nothing spectacular. He felt no need to look at him longer than was strictly necessary, no urge to touch him, and especially no spark of desire.

The Romanian Dragon Sanctuary was not a place Draco would choose voluntarily as his new home, but after the War, he was glad that there was at least one place in the world he could work without receiving suspicious side-glances the whole time. He had wanted to stay in Great Britain, but Lucius was right when he said to Draco that it would be better to wait until feelings had cooled down.

Draco was unpacking his things in the small cabin he would call his home while he remained at the reserve. Currently, he was fighting with the doors of his wardrobe, which seemed to be too small for his robes, when someone knocked on the door. Snorting, Draco pressed his back against the wardrobe to keep the doors closed and his things inside. He could have magically expanded the size of the closet, but who would have thought that he had brought too many things?

"Who's there?" he asked harshly, not wanting anyone to come in at the moment. However, the dragon keepers had apparently forgotten how to spell civility, because the man with the fiery red hair just entered Draco's room.

"Hey there, newbie," he beamed, his radiant smile leaving a lasting impression in Draco's mind because it was bloody annoying. The only good thing was the British accent, although Draco was a little afraid that the man smiled in disguise to cover that he wanted to kill Draco. "Can I come in?"

Draco blinked. "Actually, people ask that _before_ they come in," he said, watching his new colleague examining the room. "What is it?"

"It's small, a little dusty and what are you hiding behind your back?" the man asked. His face was tanned, somehow looking familiar with all the freckles (which one only saw when the man stepped closer); his friendly eyes a boring, common brown colour.

"Oh, that's great. Are you here to make sure that I don't practise the dark arts? I thought that here in Romania…" Draco stopped as the man raised a hand, first in defence and then he offered it to Draco, smiling.

"I'm Charlie," he said. "Just heard we got a new one from Britain and wanted to say hello."

Draco frowned, once again looking at the red hair. He made a disgusted noise and said:

"You're a Weasley? Ah… yes, I remember the Weasel talking about his oh-so-cool brother working with dragons."

"Oh, and you're Draco Malfoy! I remember Ron bad mouthing you constantly," Charlie said, rolling his eyes but still holding out his hand. "I'm Charlie. Nice to meet you, Draco."

Draco had not expected this. He had thought that Charlie did not know who he was talking to, and would leave as soon as he found out. Shaking his head, Draco reached out a hand and yelped as the doors of his wardrobe nearly knocked him off his feet. He tried to close the doors again, but before he could, he was buried under countless layers of clothes, stumbling backwards into Charlie.

"Watch out, Draco," Charlie chuckled, wrapping his arms around Draco's torso and holding him on his feet. "Merlin's beard, you have more clothes than my whole family combined!"

Draco pulled a shirt off his head and shoved Charlie away, scowling at him. "I won't say anything against your family. How dare you provoke me, just so that I'll lose my job again?"

Despite Draco's harsh words, Charlie was still smiling. "You're funny, little one. So… tell me, why do you need this job anyway?" He bent to the ground and helped Draco collect his clothes, chuckling whenever he found something that amused him.

Draco blushed as he realised that Charlie was examining his underwear and ripped his boxers out off Charlie's hands, grabbing every piece of clothing that could embarrass him more.

"Money," he spat in a low voice.

"Yes, _Malfoy_, of course," Charlie said, folding a robe before handing it to Draco. "Or are you running away?"

"Shut up," Draco snapped over his shoulder. "Just because I'm rich, I'm not allowed to work?"

Charlie shrugged, slumping down on Draco's bed. "Well, not with the excuse that you're doing it for the money."

Draco stared at him, then turned and continued the battle with his closet. "What do you want to hear? That I love dragons?"

"Don't you?" Charlie asked, poking the mattress with his finger. Draco looked at him.

"I'm not in the position to work in a job I like after what my family did in the War," Draco said coldly. "You know that. So, finally show your true face and make fun of me."

"I'm not judging you. Everyone deserves a second chance," Charlie told him, glancing at Draco with that smile still playing on his lips. "And I don't believe that you don't like dragons when they're playing around on your underwear."

He burst into laughter as Draco blushed and turned his back to Charlie to hide the deep shade of red. While Draco was facing the closet, Charlie had ample opportunity to look at his things.

"Oh, that's a really good book. The descriptions and elucidations are way more extensive than those in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. Which one's your favourite?"

"What?" Draco used his wand to close the wardrobe properly, turning around to face Charlie.

"Dragon," Charlie said very slowly, and grinned when Draco rolled his eyes.

"Look, Weasley, I'm –"

"Charlie. Please, call me Charlie."

Draco snorted. "Charlie, whatever…" He waved dismissively at his visitor and walked to his trunk, shoving it underneath his bed. "I appreciate that you don't want to kill me…"

"That's what the dragons are for," Charlie interrupted, waggling his eyebrows before he started to jump up and down on Draco's bed. "Oh, Draco! What a nice mattress… Mine's feeling like…"

"Like your whole family slept on it before you got it?" Draco smirked as Charlie froze. Expecting that he finally got rid of the dragon keeper he moved towards the door, but Charlie was just shrugging as Draco looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, exactly," he said more to himself. "Well, anyway…" Charlie turned around and raised his eyebrows as he noticed Draco standing by the door. "Oh, are you going out? I'm quite hungry. Let's eat something. I'll show you my favourite pub." He waited for an answer but Draco only scowled at him. "Oh, come on. You know I won't leave you alone today otherwise."

Draco ran a hand through his hair and eyed Charlie, who stood up and looked like he was about to hop out of the door.

"All right," Draco said, giving in and making Charlie beam like the sun just set only for him. Actually, he had no clue why he was agreeing to go to the pub with someone who greatly annoyed him. He did not need the company, but it might be good to make some friends who could protect him from the ones who did not think that he deserved a second chance.

* * *

The idea that Charlie Weasley could be cute, attractive or desirable did not occur to Draco in the first few weeks, but he could not deny that Charlie was a good friend.

Working at the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary, though, was as bad as Draco had imagined it to be – because he was cleaning stables. He was sure that he had to do this as a punishment for his name but Charlie told him that every newbie had to cope with a lot of dragon dung during the first months in the reserve.

And actually, Draco would rather be cleaning out huge dragon stables without magic than live in Britain.

Even here, Draco received letters that tried to bite off his fingers, and he knew that he deserved most of this, but he was extremely glad that Charlie was always there to heal the large, yellow boils caused by bubotuber pus, which seemed to be a rather popular present for Draco. Some of his colleagues liked to hex Draco's things so that they changed into big, disgusting insects. He could cope with that, but whatever waited for him in Britain should stay there.

He knew that he was running away, but it was fine as long as Charlie did not start to annoy him with that topic over and over again. That stupid Gryffindor was of course thinking that everything would turn out all right if Draco faced the demons that were waiting for him in Britain.

Charlie Weasley was a cheerful person, who made everyone laugh all the time. He was not that bad, actually, and the only one who gifted Draco with a smile the first months he spent at the reserve. It was getting better by now.

Thanks to Charlie, he did not spend his evenings alone in his room, but with his colleagues in the apparently favourite pub of all dragon keepers. And now Draco thought that maybe his umbrella turned into a big spider because they just thought it was funny and cute to hear Draco squeak like a little girl.

"Hey, Draco! You do know you're dripping?" Charlie said, amused, when Draco entered the stables, soaked to the bone.

"No, haven't noticed that," Draco said, his sarcasm only increasing Charlie's amusement. "Do you know who hexed my umbrella?"

"Nope." Charlie pulled out his wand, ready to dry Draco, who immediately raised his hands and stepped back. "What's wrong? I don't want to hurt you…"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I know that. You wouldn't even hurt my ex-umbrella."

Charlie tilted his head. "You squashed your umbrella again?"

"If they stopped hexing it, I would stop killing it," Draco defended himself. "Now, tell me who hexed it."

"Can I dry you first? Don't want you to get sick," Charlie said and pointed his wand at Draco, who shook his head. "What's wrong with you? Do you _want_ to get sick?"

"No, but I hate this… the feeling," Draco explained and scowled at Charlie, who laughed so loudly that his voice echoed from the walls. "It tickles."

"Well, I would love to see you laughing full-heartily for a change," Charlie said and lowered his wand. Noticing that, Draco finally moved closer, not even considering Charlie could only be doing that to lull Draco into a false sense of security. When he was close enough, Charlie raised his wand, as fast as lightning, and hit him with a well-aimed _Rictusempra_.

Draco burst into laughter, bending down and crossing his arms over his stomach. Tears prickled in his eyes as he looked up to Charlie, who could barely suppress his laughter himself, joining Draco soon.

Draco attempted to give Charlie a look full of hatred, but it looked strange when he was laughing like Sirius Black had, shortly before his imprisonment.

Draco ran out of air, catching his breath and stumbling backwards against a haystack. He fell into the straw, rolling from one side to the other until Charlie grabbed his shoulders to hold him still.

"I ha-hate you," Draco managed between his laughter. "You are the-he-he perso-honalisa-hation of evil."

"Okay, okay…" Charlie took the spell off Draco, pressing him flat on his back into the straw. "Let me dry you now. It can't be worse than the tickling spell."

"It bloody can. Leave me alone! It…" Draco's face was flushed, and his breathing did not slow, Charlie being so close he stole the air from him.

Slowly, Draco realised their position and his heartbeat sped up to such a degree, he was sure he was close to a heart attack. Charlie did not seem to care that he was lying atop Draco, straddling his hips and coming dangerously close to his groin.

"Draco? Am I allowed to dry you?" Charlie asked in that gentle tone, so that Draco could hardly deny him anything.

"Yes," Draco said, turning his head to the side and shutting his eyes tightly as the drying charm made his skin tickle softly. It got even worse when Charlie's fingertips somehow brushed over his arm, immediately causing goose bumps. Draco gasped for air, glad that Charlie sat up without noticing what he had done to Draco.

The warmth spreading in his entire body was created by something else than a spell, and Draco was confused as he found himself staring at Charlie's muscular back for what felt like an eternity.

He gulped hard, heat filling his cheeks as Charlie looked over his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Next time, just use the _Impervius_ spell so you don't get wet, otherwise I might have to dry you by hand," Charlie said and winked at Draco, whose heart jumped straight to the sky and slumped back to the ground a second later, melting to a puddle of confusing emotions.

"Thanks, but you don't need to take care of me," Draco said, and waited for the blush that would usually paint Charlie's cheeks. Instead, the dragon keeper just grinned again, not noticing the probably too subtle hint.

"There are a lot of people who would love to get me out off my wet clothes." Draco felt embarrassed that he tried to make it more obvious, when he didn't even know _what_ exactly he was trying to make more obvious. He was not suddenly in love with Charlie Weasley. He just wanted to know if he had a chance when he someday wanted to fall in love.

"Ah, really?" Charlie eyed Draco curiously as he stood up. "Who's the lucky girl? Why didn't you tell me you're in love?"

Draco rolled his eyes. Obviously, it was wasted time to consider falling in love with Charlie Weasley.

"I'm not," he said, reaching out a hand so that Charlie could pull him to his feet. "Are you?"

"What?" Charlie wrapped his fingers tighter around Draco's hand and pulled him along.

"In love…" Draco stared at their joined hands, feeling the urge to wrap his fingers around Charlie's, but that desire immediately vanished as Charlie nodded vigorously.

"Yes," he exclaimed, throwing a knife straight into Draco's heart. "Let me show you the love of my life!" Whirling Draco around, Charlie gestured towards the separated place in the stables.

Frowning, Draco tried to look over the stockade, but he could barely see anything else than more straw. He squeaked in surprise when two strong arms wrapped around hips and lifted him up. Clinging to the edge of the stockade, Draco looked downwards, receiving another smile from Charlie.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Charlie whispered reverently. "Lucia is our newest member, so from now on I'll have to take care of her instead of you, Draco."

Biting his lower lip, Draco stared straight into the big dark eyes of the dragon. A very small common Welsh green, its wings were slightly malformed. And there were a few scales missing from his skin. The dragon looked miserable, but puffed out a little cloud of smoke to greet Draco. Friendly it was, and with a little more time it could become a very beautiful dragon.

"Understood." Draco smiled bitterly and let go off the stockade. "Let me down," he ordered as Charlie tightened his grip around his hips, carrying him back to the entrance. "Charlie, don't make me beg, okay?"

"Oh, I'd love to hear you beg!" Charlie pressed his cheek against the small of Draco's back as he accepted the slightly shaking hands that searched for balance by gripping his shoulders. Draco told himself that he was only shivering because Charlie didn't feel very steady under his hands and not because it filled his entire body with arousal.

"Charlie, you'll be begging soon," Draco hissed, his eyes widening as he began to slip lower.

"And why would I?" Charlie asked, tightening his grip, before abruptly loosening it again, just to tease.

"Because you'll have to take care of me if I break all my bones after you let me fall! You don't want that, believe me." Draco dug his fingers deep into Charlie's shoulders. "Let me down, Charlie – now!" Draco took a deep breath when Charlie finally put him to the ground.

"It feels great to see how much you trust me," Charlie sighed, turning Draco around to look at him. "You're not that heavy. I could've done this all day."

"You're not _that_ strong," Draco replied before he licked his lips. The distance between them barely existed. He could feel Charlie's breath on his mouth, the heat of his body and the desire to lean closer to kiss him grew with each second they remained in this position.

"Strong enough to take care of you," Charlie winked, but his smile disappeared when Draco shoved him away.

"Take care of your new dragon, Charlie." Draco forced a smile before he left the stables, taking a second to inhale the scent of rain before he stormed away.

* * *

"Have you seen Draco?" Charlie asked the barkeeper, after looking around for Draco for what felt like hours.

The barkeeper nodded, pointing with his chin towards the corner of the counter. There, barely visible in the dim light, sat the person Charlie had searched for. Smiling slightly, Charlie approached Draco and sat on the barstool next to him, taking in the sight of the empty glass, which had probably been emptied several times this evening.

"Did I do something wrong?" Charlie asked and chuckled as Draco spluttered on his glass of whiskey in surprise. Apparently, he hadn't noticed Charlie's arrival, looking at him with round, grey eyes. His pale cheeks were flushed and his lips swollen, but Charlie hoped that Draco had just chewed on them, instead of using them to snog anything with a heartbeat.

"Charles, what are you doing here?" Draco spoke very slowly, seemingly attempting not to slur his words.

"Looking for you," Charlie said, shaking his head at the barman who tried to refill Draco's glass. "Why are you getting drunk?"

"Because sober, I couldn't take the men in this pub," Draco said, nearly falling off his chair as he looked around. "That bloke just tried to choke me with his tongue!" Draco pointed over Charlie's shoulder, leaning in extraordinarily close. That was probably why Charlie didn't turn around. That, and he'd most definitely kill that bastard who had dared to touch Draco.

"Did he hurt you?" Charlie asked, eyes looking over Draco without his permission. "Draco?"

"Yeah, he tried to kill me! Yousch not listening to me," Draco said, pouting as Charlie rolled his eyes. "Whiskey!"

"I think you had enough whiskey," Charlie said, scowling at the barkeeper until he turned away, much to Draco's disappointment. "Come home with me."

"Go home with Lucia!" Draco snapped, slamming his empty glass on the table. "Whiskey!"

Charlie scratched the back of his head. "Are you jealous?"

He spent a lot of time with the young dragon lately. Apparently, Draco missed him. The feeling was mutual. Charlie rarely preferred spending time with a human being, but Draco had made his way under his skin with the very first look he had gifted Charlie.

"I'm not," Draco huffed. "That guy with the huge tongue said that, too… What are you? Psychologists in training? I'm not jealous of a dragon…"

Clearing his throat, Charlie wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulder and said: "You don't need to be."

Blinking hastily, Draco turned his head and brought his mouth close to Charlie's lips. "I'm not… I just don't like that you spend more time with that new girl," Draco muttered, his alcohol-tinged breath not the most pleasant, "And you'll leave her, like you left me…"

Charlie ruffled Draco's hair, before pulling him off his stool. "You're not a dragon and I won't leave you," he whispered close to Draco's ear, before brushing his lips over the heated cheek.

Draco's eyes fluttered close and he sighed softly, cupping his cheek in his own hand. Charlie pulled him close and supported Draco's weight as he led the way to the door.

The night was cool and Draco shivered lightly, moving even closer and burying his head in the curve of Charlie's neck. The slow breathing felt nearly as good as the long fingers that ran over his sides and back. Draco seemed to really enjoy touching Charlie like this, clinging to him so tightly, Charlie had to gasp for air.

"You're so soft, Charlie… Like a teddy bear…" Draco giggled, stumbling over every rock on their way. Charlie decided against Apparating him back to camp, because Draco's stomach could probably not cope with that anymore. And actually, though he was loath to admit it, Charlie wanted to walk like this with him just a little longer.

Putting his arm around Draco's waist, Charlie walked slowly and tried to imagine a sober Draco clinging to him like this. He liked Draco; admired his looks and graceful body, but he could hardly take advantage of him in this state.

In the beginning, Draco flinched away from even the lightest touches, and it had cost Charlie a lot of energy and patience to make Draco accept them. Every touch Draco allowed had encouraged him, and now, Draco had even started to return some of the casual gestures; patting Charlie's back, elbowing him when Charlie was ruffling his white-blond hair. But now, Charlie was too shy to make a really important move.

It hurt to hear that Draco didn't mind the touches of some guy in a pub. Charlie wished now that he had just kissed Draco. He had had plenty of opportunities, but he always covered his feelings for Draco with a bright smile, not daring to destroy the fragile bond between them.

Maybe it was time to show he was a true Gryffindor.

"Ugh…" Draco moaned and nearly slipped to the ground.

"Draco?" Charlie tried to pull him back to his feet, but Draco shoved him away and whirled around, hurrying to the next best bush. Charlie sighed as he heard the choking noises. Shaking his head, he approached Draco, who covered on the ground, and sat down next to him.

"Bloody romantic, isn't it?"

He rubbed Draco's back and handed a handkerchief out to him, but Draco needed his hands to hold himself up on all fours. Charlie smiled and wiped Draco's mouth clean, happy that he made the corners of Draco's mouth twitch upwards.

"I don't care about romance as long as you're here with me," Draco muttered under his breath, enclosing Charlie's wrist with his long fingers. If he had not just vomited, Charlie would take this opportunity and kiss him. "You have become very important for me."

* * *

Draco never thought that Charlie's behaviour towards him could change.

Of course, Charlie knew who Draco was and what he had done in the War, but he was giving him a second chance, a new lease on life with every small smile. Draco loved him for that. He loved that Charlie's warmth made him forget that a Malfoy was supposed to be cold, and Charlie's strength reminded him painfully how weak a Malfoy was.

The one who'd changed was Draco Malfoy.

Here, far away from home, Draco had no reason to be arrogant anymore. He didn't need to play a role and be careful not to disappoint his father. Draco had the chance to stand on his own two feet, and whenever he stumbled, Charlie was there to support him. And now, when Charlie needed his support, Draco was more than willing to provide it for him.

Draco's boots made strange noises in the mud as he approached Charlie, who had been sitting in the rain for hours. His normally distinctive fiery red hair was tangled and so wet that it looked brown. Charlie was too busy looking skyward to notice him.

The large drops of rain had Draco soaked to the bone within a few seconds, and the ominous rumbling in the distance made him shiver. He was used to the roars of dragons by now, but thunderstorms reminded him too much of home. He almost wanted to look out for Dementors, but focused his eyes hastily on Charlie's back, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You should get inside," Draco said, unsure if Charlie had heard him because he was still looking up to the malicious dark sky. "Charlie?"

"It was my fault," Charlie muttered and turned his head. His gaze met Draco's as the foreboding flashes of lighting streaked over the sky. "Lucia was too weak, too small and just not ready to join the others. If I'd have given her just one more week, she would've –"

"No, Charlie, you already gave her more than enough time. Lucia was not strong enough. Don't make yourself pay for the nature's mistake," Draco said with a smile, but his tilted mouth felt foreign on his face and wrong. Just as wrong as the sadness on Charlie's face when he looked at Draco again.

"What do you know, Malfoy?" Charlie said barely audible.

Draco lowered his gaze, not wanting to see an even more alien expression on Charlie's face. The connection drawn between Draco's name and Charlie's beloved magical creatures always made Charlie use Draco's first name. Draco would rather have Charlie lovingly call him Draco, instead of calling him Malfoy in a tone of disgust, reminding Draco of the screams of agony he'd caused during the War.

"I'm a dragon keeper. It's my bloody job to take _care_ of them, not to send them straight to their deaths," Charlie growled, slowly getting up on his feet again. Anger was etched in every line of his sun-tanned face. "It was my fault that a young dragon was trampled to death. I should've known better. I know that I made a mistake, so don't even think about telling me I didn't!"

Draco nodded absently, thinking about the blood and the roars of pain, so much like the screams he had heard through the walls in Malfoy Manor, and suddenly, Draco wished that he had never stepped into the stables, that he'd waited outside. The picture of the young dragon so strangely deformed, the dead eyes staring into nothingness, made Draco shiver. He wrapped his cloak tighter around his body, wishing more than ever that Charlie's strong arms would give him the warmth he needed right now.

But Charlie was cold as ice as he finally pulled Draco against his chest, closing his arms tightly around the shaking body. Draco stiffened before he clutched at the soaked shirt that felt glued to Charlie's broad chest.

"I just wanted to tell you that there was nothing you could have done," Draco said, hoping that the wetness on his face was only rain as his burning eyes met Charlie's.

"Draco, I don't need anything from you. Not even your advice," Charlie replied, his cold eyes hurting Draco more than the words. It sounded like Charlie did not want him here, but then were would be no reason for him to hold Draco.

"But I…" Draco shook his head.

It was still hard for him to talk about his feelings. He wanted to tell Charlie that he needed him and that he couldn't take the sight of him being so depressed, but the words died on his lips. Sometimes, he thought that Charlie understood him more when he didn't use words, because he'd always know when to stop him talking. Now, his face was glowing with heat, and Charlie was just frowning at him.

"I need you," Draco admitted, although it sounded more like a declaration.

There was a moment in which Charlie just stared at him, his expression blank. Draco's entire body was trembling and he stepped closer to Charlie, wrapping his arms around the other man's over-chilled body and making desperate efforts to rub at least Charlie's back warm again.

"I need you," Draco repeated, burying his head in the crook of Charlie's neck and hopelessly searching for his familiar scent, but there was only the smell of summer rain, which Draco loathed more than his foolish behaviour. "Don't become so cold, Charlie, don't do this to me."

"Then we should go inside and sit down in front of the fireplace, drink some hot chocolate and attempt to forget I'm the worst dragon keeper ever," Charlie said, sounding unusually sarcastic.

Draco felt heat rising back into his cheeks and he looked away, but Charlie grabbed his chin and held Draco in place. His rough fingers stroked gently over Draco's scarlet cheek, caressing the skin in exactly the tender way Draco was used to. Still, Charlie remained frosty, his façade not receiving the slightest crack.

Draco leaned forward, letting silence fill the gap between them before he kissed Charlie right on the mouth. Charlie's lips felt like the frost patterns on a windowpane; skin rough, chapped and there were too many bite marks from Charlie's own teeth.

Draco's lips moved gently, caressing the small wounds with his tongue until Charlie opened his mouth. The warm, slick muscle brushed away the feeling of letting his tongue tracing over a thin layer of snow and ice, and Draco was sucked into the familiar warmth, clinging to Charlie and trying hard to bring back more heat into Charlie's body.

The kiss was the solace Draco had sought for so long, the humid touch he had been yearning for in his dreams, and Charlie was giving him all the comfort he needed by simply returning the kiss.

Draco pulled away and everything immediately shifted into place again, memories rushing back to his mind in a heated wave. He was taking again, just taking, although he wanted to give Charlie something back.

"I'm sorry," Draco said, stepping back and pressing his hands against his hot mouth. He was unable to meet Charlie's gaze again, horribly afraid of the look he might see there.

"You taste like rain, Draco," Charlie mumbled to himself, slowly reaching out a hand to touch Draco.

"Maybe because it _is_ raining," Draco replied, skin already tightening with anticipation and aching to feel Charlie's touch again.

"Like home," Charlie continued, not sounding like he had heard Draco. His absent voice made Draco shut his eyes tightly as he was wrapped up in the strong arms again, feeling stifled, like he was a wall covered in ivy. Charlie guided him so that he finally became the man again everybody loved, and Draco would gladly support him in every possible way.

"I'm sorry," Draco repeated as Charlie's fingers grabbed his chin, raising it slightly. "I shouldn't have done that. You're hurt… confused…"

"Don't play the psychologist, Draco. You want me. I've seen the way you look at me. Of course you'd want to take advantage of my pitiable condition," Charlie said against Draco's willingly parted lips. "Thinking some comfort sex might earn you my affection, right?"

Draco's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, becoming so hot that he thought the pelting rain vaporised as soon as it touched his skin. "I don't have your affection?" Draco asked, inexplicably hurt by Charlie's words. Draco had been so careful to keep his emotions hidden, but he had always thought that Charlie would be okay with it _should_ he found out. Now, it only seemed like he was disgusted with Draco's devotion.

"Of course," Charlie said to Draco's surprise. "I've wasted so much affection on you that you have an abundance of it for the rest of your life. Just watch out, it might not be a very long life, if you stay by my side, dragon."

Draco winced. "Don't call me that," he whispered. "I'm not a dragon."

"You need me like my dragons did," Charlie said, letting go of Draco and turning on the spot. He stared into the dark nothingness created by the close-pressed clouds. "I'll hurt you. I already do. I can't stand myself anymore."

Draco shook his head and stepped to Charlie's side, placing a hand on his arm. "That's only temporarily. We can make it like it was," he said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I'm leaving," Charlie said, determined.

Draco's smile slipped off his face. "What?"

Charlie turned his head in Draco's direction. "I miss my family, my home. The rain makes it even harder. Your kiss…" he paused, as if thinking it over, "it's like something I knew once but not anymore. I want to go back," he said, looking to his feet. "I want to know if the rain feels different there."

Draco hardly understood what Charlie told him, but he knew one thing for sure: "I don't want you to leave," he exclaimed. "I don't…" He sucked in a breath, shaking his head frantically before burying his face in his hands, hiding the tears that streamed over his cheeks because the rain could not conceal his pain anymore. "Stay, Charlie. I do anything. See, I even kneel down in front of you!"

Charlie made a sound of disgust as Draco fell at his feet, clinging to his leg and muffling his cries in Charlie's robes. "Draco, stop that. Stop crying!" Charlie grabbed Draco's shoulders, unavailingly trying to pull him to his feet again. "Stop disgracing yourself."

Draco sniffed. "Make me," he begged, running his fingers over Charlie's thighs and up to his hips. He leaned closer, nuzzling Charlie through his trousers with his face until he felt Charlie's body respond to the touches.

"Stop," Charlie said in a weak voice, burying his fingers in Draco's wet hair, but not really trying to dislodge him. Charlie's breath turned into soft gasps as Draco fumbled with his trousers.

"You don't want me to stop," Draco said as Charlie grabbed his wrist but didn't stop him from rubbing Charlie's erection through his trousers until he could do nothing but writhe helplessly in pleasure. Draco found even more solace in the way Charlie arched into his hand, than he'd had in the kiss they had shared a few minutes ago. "If you had wanted me to stop, you would have made me."

Charlie closed his eyes, looking anything but cold with his cheeks burning. "I –"

"Make me stop, Charlie," Draco demanded. "I _need _you to make me stop." Looking up, Draco found silent tears streaming visible beneath the rain over Charlie's face, dripping down on Draco's head as Charlie lowered his chin.

The brown eyes were filled with the warm fire Draco had missed as Charlie finally looked back at him, grabbing his shoulders to shove him away. With a painful moan Draco slumped with his back into the mud. "Draco," Charlie said, his expression rapidly changing from exhausted to guilty. He stepped back, turning his head to the side and away from Draco.

"Are you staying, Charlie?" Draco asked hopefully, slowly getting to his feet. "Charlie? I won't let you go."

Charlie shook his head, pressing his hand against his mouth to drown the sobs that escaped his throat. "I'm not worth this," he said, his voice shaking so heavily that Draco could barely understand him. "I'm not worth the way you look at me."

"You're worth everything," Draco said, taking a step closer. He looked up to Charlie through his eyelashes, sniffing slightly because of the rain that could not cool his heated skin anymore. And Charlie only increased his body temperature as he pulled Draco close against his chest in exactly the way Draco had silently begged for. Smiling beatifically, Draco snuggled close and hid his face in the crook of Charlie's neck.

Charlie needed him and Draco needed to support Charlie.

* * *

The darkness outside enveloped him completely and Charlie was already anticipating the light and warmth of the stables. He just wanted to take a short look at the herd, insuring that the dragons had accepted the young dragon that had been introduced to the herd today. Moving faster, Charlie wondered why he didn't see the glowing flames of the dragons from afar today. They could hardly have been asleep at this time, especially after they'd introduced a new member in the herd. Normally, the dragons wouldn't have calmed down for hours, fighting playfully and showing their youngest member its place before it was well-established.

Maybe, the dragons were already tired and snuggled close to fall asleep. Charlie did certainly not expect to find one of his dragons lying dead on the ground in a puddle of blood – and as he entered the stables; the dragons were peacefully sleeping side by side. They puffed out little cloudlets of smoke that warmed Charlie's freezing body. He shivered, although the temperature in the stables was always pleasant. Still, goose bumps spread over his entire body and he rubbed his arms to get rid of the awkward feeling.

Where was his baby dragon? She was no baby anymore, of course, otherwise she would not have been introduced to the herd, but she was a little small for her age and she had needed longer to spread her wings, but after she finally flew her first round over the reserve Charlie had thought she was ready to join the others.

"Lucia?"

Charlie stepped a little closer to the dragons, pulling out his. He stopped and stood still when he heard a strange, squishing noise. Probably, he just stepped right into dragon dung.

"Oh, great," Charlie muttered. "i_Lumos_/i." He lowered his wand to examine the puddle he was standing in. But he was not lucky to find some blood on the ground. Turning his head, Charlie noticed a huge bulge underneath a dragon wing. With a flick of his wand he lifted the wing of the dragon and stumbled backwards, catching his breath.

Dragging its big feet, a dragon that was smaller than all the others moved towards Charlie. The big eyes looking like they were about to fall out off their cavities, but the dragon's gaze was lingering on Charlie. Blood glittered on the scales, some of them missing and leaving big holes in the dragon's body, but the creature was still moving.

Charlie could not move, his feet feeling like they were filled with lead. "Lucia?"

The dragon spit out a small fireball that nearly closed the distance to Charlie. Raising his arm, Charlie hid his face from the flames and felt the familiar tickling as the fire touched his protection clothing. When he lowered his arm again, the dragon was gone. Charlie turned around and backed away as he saw the deformed creature lying in the middle of the stables, dead eyes focusing Charlie.

He woke up panting, heart pounding in his chest. Pulling the blanket off, Charlie slipped out of his bed and wiped the sweat off his forehead while he paced around in the small cabin. Every night the same dream that confronted him with his mistake over and over again. Charlie moved to the sink and splashed his face, his breathing laboured.

He needed to get that out of his system or he really needed to leave Romania. Somehow, he had promised Draco he'd stay without ever actually saying it. He could see as well as the next person the poor boy needed the old Charlie; the one that could take responsibility. He didn't need the one who let his dragons die.

Charlie couldn't bear to look at his reflection in the mirror, so he turned around and instead, gazed out of the window. It was still raining. It felt like the weather was absorbing his sadness, making it even harder for him to be happy again. He yearned for the sun to come out, shoving darkness and rain away. Instead, the darkness only increased, and the rain drops grew larger. Draco needed someone who was able to shove the heavy clouds out of his life.

The War left scars, although they were not all visible on skin. Most people didn't even notice that Draco suffered. Charlie had loved being his beacon and he wanted to continue bringing light to Draco's life. But if he couldn't even protect his dragons, a young man with a huge trauma would definitely be too much for him to handle.

He needed to leave, take a short break back, and then come back. Charlie nodded to himself. He would be able to cope with Draco again, giving him the attention he needed.

Charlie Summoned a bag and started to pack. It was better he left before the sun set and Draco was able to stop him. He acting like this was not good for Draco, who had already lost most of himself after the War. The Malfoys were the scum of the magical society, and Draco didn't know how to accept being treated like dirt. Charlie didn't want to make this even harder for Draco.

It knocked on the door. Charlie frowned and pulled his blanket over his bag before he moved to the door.

"Who's there?" he asked, tone harsh.

"Charlie, it's me," Draco's voice came from outside. "Can I come in?"

Charlie opened the door to save Draco from the rain, but the blond boy was not wet. Rain drops seemed to drip off his clothes and this made Charlie wonder if this was another dream. He had to admit that he liked the sight of Draco completely soaked, shirt clinging to his body, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"What do you want?" Charlie asked.

"To come in," Draco said, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly. "As I already said."

Charlie shrugged and turned around, allowing himself to smile as long as Draco was not looking at him. "I'd ask you if you need a towel, but it seems you learned how to use the _Impervius_ charm."

"It tickles," Draco complained, slipping into the cabin and closing the door so that he could lean with his back against the wood. "Not a pleasant feeling, but my umbrella turned into a big spider as I opened it. Do you know who did that?"

Charlie folded his arms in front of his chest. "Is that why you're here?" It hurt him to see Draco wince because of his cold voice, but he could not leave if Draco begged him to stay again.

At the moment, Charlie wanted to cry on Draco's shoulder and tell him about the nightmares, but Draco was like his baby dragon; small, fragile and just pretending to be strong.

"No," Draco said in a low voice, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other and staring at the ground. "I wanted to… to see you. To see if you're all right, and then I heard these strange noises from outside… Did you have a nightmare?" He looked up at Charlie and smiled encouragingly, waiting for him to pour out his heart.

"What are you? A stalker?" Charlie snapped at Draco, whose expression turned from shocked to angry.

"I was worried," Draco said, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Yes, I can clearly imagine how worried you are while standing in front of my door and pressing your ear so that you can hear me making strange noises. Hoping to find me wanking, so you could join in, huh?" Charlie noticed Draco's reddened cheeks as he moved closer. "You're not worried. You are just waiting for another opportunity to get your fingers on me," Charlie rasped, slamming his fists on each side of Draco's head against the door.

Draco cowered under Charlie's gaze. "What am I doing wrong, Charlie?" he asked, reaching out a hand but stopping a few inches before he was touching Charlie's shoulder. "I thought you needed me." He balled his hand into a fist and scowled at him.

"I never said that," Charlie replied. "And I'm not a Malfoy. I don't thrive on making people beg or kneeling down in front of me. It's just annoying that you forget who you are because you have a crush on me."

"I don't have a crush," Draco said, with a smile that was almost sad.

Charlie gulped hard, knowing what Draco meant by this. He knew that Draco was in deep. It was more than a crush for him after all the time they had spent together. Every time Draco looked at him, Charlie could see sparks of affection in the grey eyes and there had been days Charlie wanted nothing more than walking over to wrap Draco up in his arms.

He remembered how Draco used to flinch away when Charlie's hand just brushed his shoulder in the beginning. But Draco slowly started to accept Charlie's touch, even returning it – and now, he was asking for it, but Charlie knew he couldn't give it to him.

It had been hard work to break Draco's frosty façade, like re-integrating an abused dragon, and Charlie was shoving him away now, like one had to shove away a young dragon who had grown accustomed but needed to take care of itself now. At the moment it hurt, but it was better this way.

"That's good. If you don't have a crush you can go back to your cabin," Charlie said and tried to pull away, but Draco grabbed his wrists.

"You don't understand," Draco said, sounding annoyed. "I thought you would understand, Charlie. I hardly recognise you anymore." He took a deep breath, apparently scraping together his courage to tell Charlie what he already knew. "I –"

Charlie stopped him with a soft kiss, swallowing the words he did not need to hear. He had wanted to do this ever since they had kissed for the first time. He'd wanted it to be like this: soft, gentle and delivering all the emotions he held for Draco.

Confused, Draco did not return the kiss at first, wrapping his cold fingers tighter around Charlie's wrist and probably feeling his unusually fast pulse there. Draco's scent reminded Charlie of a fresh summer rain and he had always wondered how it would be to kiss him, especially when he had seen the full lips curving into a smile or when Draco had pursed them because Charlie had told him he needed to clean the stables. Kissing Draco felt like dancing in the rain, turning his head to the sky and waiting for the rain to wash away all the things that soiled his face.

Draco turned his head away, licking his lips before asking confused: "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to shut you up," Charlie said, hating his body for betraying him like that. He could very well say these things, but he couldn't pretend he was able to stop the urge to hold him tight or recently to kiss him. "This time, I'll stop you before you make a fool out of yourself."

Draco let go of Charlie's wrists, looking hurt, but sounding as cold as the boy who started working in the reserve. "_You_ are the fool. I want the old Charlie back." He flashed Charlie a short smile and turned around to open the door.

"Draco." Charlie grabbed the slender shoulders. "Wait." Gently, he turned Draco around and pulled him close. Draco stiffened in his arms and pressed his hands in defence against Charlie's chest, but he slowly relaxed as Charlie stroked his back. "I'm sorry… I told you I'm not worth your feelings."

"Can I decide that?" Draco asked, hugging Charlie back. "In a relationship –"

"Since when are we in a relationship?" Charlie asked.

Draco snorted. "Relationships take place in a great variety of contexts. They are not just characterised by sexual situations. I don't know how I can define a relationship with lots of verbal abuse and the need of physical closeness."

Charlie chuckled. It felt foreign to hear these noises again, but Draco smiled at him although he looked puzzled. Cupping Draco's cheek, Charlie leaned forward and brushed his lips over Draco's forehead. "You talk like a psychologist."

"Psychologist in training," Draco replied. "Otherwise I'd know how to make this more than a relationship between colleagues…"

"We're friends, Draco," Charlie said while he stroked over the white-blond hair that felt like soft velvet underneath his fingers.

"A romantic friendship, then?" Draco asked hopefully, tilting his head slightly to bring his mouth into a better angle for Charlie to kiss him. "Because you used to put your arm around my shoulder… and my waist."

"That was the time you were drunk and couldn't walk alone," Charlie said, delighted to hear Draco snort.

"You kissed me back, Charlie. And a moment ago you were the one who… who wanted to shut me up."

Draco's breath felt warm and familiar on Charlie's lips, increasing his urge to press their mouths together once more. "I want to be there for you. I want to be able to hold you when you have nightmares, and it seems like you don't want me outside your door."

Charlie tried hard not to smile, but he failed. "Draco, I don't –"

"You don't need to apologise for calling me a stalker," Draco interrupted. "I mean, it's a little scary how much I want to be with you, so…" He paused as Charlie ran his thumb over his bottom lip. "Can I stay now?"

Charlie grabbed Draco's chin and pulled him into another kiss, and the sound that escaped Draco's throat sent a pleasant shiver down Charlie's spine. The way Draco wrapped his arms around him, made Charlie realise that he could not leave Draco alone just because he was the worst dragon keeper ever. Draco was no dragon and he would only drive a knife into both their hearts if he ran away before they even started a romantic, intimate, sexual… relationship or whatever it was going to be.

Draco's supple lips parted slightly, allowing Charlie's tongue fully into his mouth. Heart beating at double its normal rate, Charlie placed a hand on Draco's hip and pulled him closer. He groaned as Draco's pelvis came into contact with his growing erection. Desire was spiking through his veins as Draco's trembling body melted against his.

He could hardly remember why he had not wanted to touch Draco, and Charlie really wanted to punch himself for thinking about leaving Draco alone and giving another man the chance to give Draco the affection he needed.

His body was impatiently waiting for Draco's touch and Charlie moaned softly as the slender hands slipped underneath his pyjama shirt. Charlie lifted his arms so that Draco could get it off, before pulling Draco close again and hoisting him off his feet. Draco squeaked in surprise, digging his nails deep in Charlie's shoulders as he clung to him. He did not seem to feel utterly comfortable being carried around, but it was more uncomfortable for him to be thrown on a bed that hid a bag full of not only soft things.

Draco squeaked again and rolled to the side, pulling the blanket off the bag. Charlie reached out a hand to grab the bag and continue what they had started, but Draco stopped him by raising a hand.

"You want to leave?" Draco asked, and even filled with this unbearable arousal Charlie knew that something had just gone wrong. "You said you wouldn't, Charlie! How could you… Bloody bastard!" Draco threw the bag away and stood up, tears glittering in his angrily narrowed eyes.

"Draco, I –"

"What? You wanted to have some comfort sex before you just leave me here? Waking up in the morning with no one here who cares about me?" Draco swallowed visibly, obviously trying not to cry. "What do you think they'll do to me when you're gone, Charlie? Do you think they keep this turning-my-umbrella-into-a-spider thing up? I don't think so. You're everything that protects me and you don't care at all. I was begging for you to stay, disgracing myself, and you don't care."

"I wanted to leave _because_ I care," Charlie fired back, grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him back against his chest before Draco could storm away. "I can't protect you when I'm unable to care for my dragons."

"I am not one of your dragons!" Draco pushed at Charlie, trying to dislodge him but Charlie hurriedly wrapped his arms around Draco.

"But I love you the same!" Charlie blurted out.

Draco blinked at him. Charlie saw a deep shade of red painting Draco's cheeks and judging by the heat in his face, he was blushing as well.

"Well… that is interesting," Draco said, sounding pleased although Charlie had expected him to scream at this revelation. "Does this mean that'll you stay?"

All fury had seemingly disappeared and Draco's face showed that unique smile Charlie had not seen for quite a while. He felt like it was his fault that Draco hadn't been smiling; as if his sadness had rubbed off on him.

"I can't. First, I need time for myself," Charlie tried to explain. "I don't want to make a mistake."

Draco snorted. "The mistake would be to leave me. Do you want that, Charlie?"

Charlie gulped at the sight of the bright grey eyes that eyed him slowly. "I need to."

Shaking his head, Draco stepped closer. "You need to stay with me," he said, grabbing the waistband of Charlie's trousers and using it to pull him into a hard kiss, devouring his mouth almost violently.

Charlie's mind was clouding again, and he tossed his head away before he lost his ability to think. "It's better when I leave. At the moment I can't even enter the stables without thinking about my mistake."

"And when you leave and something would kill me, do you think you would be able to ever come back to Romania?" Draco asked, cautiously turning Charlie around before shoving him onto the bed. Before Charlie could sit up, Draco straddled his lap and splayed his hands over Charlie's chest, pressing him flat on his back.

"Nobody would…" Charlie did not finish his sentence but shook his head.

"As long as you're with me, nobody would, indeed," Draco said in a husky voice, leaning over Charlie and tenderly kissing his burning cheek. The cool lips opened and Draco's tongue darted out, moving over Charlie's tanned skin, caressing it and drawing lines between the freckles until Draco reached Charlie's mouth. A thrust of his hips against Charlie's educed a moan and, taking advantage of Charlie's parted lips, Draco leaned in to kiss him eagerly.

Charlie kissed him back, eyes fluttering close. He wanted to feel Draco, but he was not sure if he could leave him alone here afterwards. Bucking his hips up against Draco, Charlie raised his hands to bury them in the other's silky hair, but something cold closed around his wrist and suddenly he was pulled backwards on the bed, head banging against the board.

Charlie opened his eyes and looked at his wrists. A glowing rope bound him to the headboard of the bed, digging deeper into his skin as it was pulled tighter with a flick of Draco's wand. Grey eyes glowing with a satiated brilliance, Draco smiled at him. He had never looked more appealing, though he was also somehow… frightening.

"I won't let you go," Draco said and pointed his wand at Charlie's other arm. Another rope darted out of the tip of his wand and sneaked over Charlie's arm like a snake, wrapping tightly around Charlie's wrist. "I'll make you stay."

Charlie's eyes widened as Draco stood up and slipped out of his clothes, exposing more and more of his flawless skin to Charlie. He had never seen such perfect skin in his entire life and he yearned to touch it, but the ropes pulled even tighter, leaving him without any leeway, as he jerked in Draco's direction.

Draco smirked, throwing his shirt aside. "Like what you're seeing?" he asked seductively and teasingly pulled his trousers down in slow motion. "It's all yours."

Charlie licked his suddenly dry lips. The inside of his mouth felt so watery that he feared he was going to drool. He admired Draco's long, slim legs and his lean-muscled chest, wishing to take a proper look at his arse, but Draco sat down to straddle his hips again.

"Do you want me?" Draco asked, splaying his hands over Charlie's chest and running his fingers down to his stomach before playing with the waistband of the trousers.

Charlie nodded. "Yes."

"Then what shall I do?" Draco asked innocently.

Charlie looked pleadingly at the ropes. But Draco shook his head. "I won't let you go."

Carelessly, Draco rubbed his hips over Charlie's hard cock, looking around the dark cabin, as though he wasn't teasing Charlie to the point of madness.

"Take off my trousers," Charlie managed to say, jaw clenched and every muscle in his body tensed. Lifting his hips slightly, Charlie watched Draco hooking his fingers on either side of his pants to pull them down in one smooth motion. He shut his eyes tightly as Draco's palm brushed against his cock.

"The lube's in my drawer," Charlie said, watching Draco's delicate fingers wrapping around his wand and gracefully stroking over wood. "Get it. Come on."

Draco bit his lip and Summoned the lube, nearly ripping the cap off in the hurry to squeeze some onto his fingers. Charlie gasped as Draco's fingers moved hurriedly over his cock, working the cold substance down the length, but not being able to cool his burning arousal that only increased and would probably sear his flesh as Draco reached between his legs; sadly his arms were blocking Charlie's view. But luckily, he could admire the burning cheeks, wondering if Draco was just acting this confident to hide that he was actually embarrassed to present himself in this way.

Draco held himself up on his knees and slipped forward to straddle Charlie's lap once again. Charlie nodded, signalling him to go on. He wanted nothing more than to finally being able to feel Draco; to touch him again. He _needed_ to touch him. Charlie tugged on the ropes as Draco shoved himself down on his cock, but the magical bounds pulled him back against the headboard.

Charlie growled in desperation, his erection trapped inside Draco's body. He couldn't do anything but wither and squirm, hoping that would make Draco move. And Draco teased him, clenching his muscles while he ran his hands over Charlie's chest. The darkened eyes lingered on Charlie, reminding him of a wild dragon ready to attack him.

"Please," Charlie arched as he spoke. "Move, Draco. I need you to move… I need _you_."

Draco smiled at him and leaned forward, slowly starting to rock. "Yes, that's what I want to hear," he said and leaned down to kiss him. Their mouths locked as Draco changed the angle, deepening the kiss.

Charlie smiled against Draco's lips when he felt one hand slip up his body, releasing his wrists. His arms hurt from being held in the same position for too long, but the pain didn't stop Charlie from reaching out to grab Draco's hips. Holding him tightly against him, Charlie rolled Draco over and disentangled their legs, re-positioning himself.

Draco was panting for breath, his cheeks rosy and his hair ruffled. Charlie took a moment to look into his grey eyes, before his gaze almost automatically dropped down to Draco's full and hard cock. Reaching down, Charlie stroked Draco while supporting his weight with the other hand. His thrusts were slow and controlled, because he wanted to hear Draco beg.

But Draco denied him the privilege, and instead offered Charlie a blissful smile. He closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip and suppressing a moan when Charlie's rhythm sped up. Charlie let go of Draco's erection and held himself up on his elbows as he moved his hips with a little more force, pushing as deep into Draco as possible.

Suddenly crying out in pleasure, Draco rocked back against Charlie and grabbed his shoulders. His nails scratched over Charlie's back as he came with a rather hysterical scream. Charlie followed a couple of thrusts later, collapsing onto Draco and inhaling the scent of the sweaty skin as he caught his breath.

He couldn't leave now. Losing one of his dragons was something Charlie could cope with after a while, but losing Draco would be even more awful. Charlie would only regret it if something or someone happened to Draco.

"What now?" Draco whispered into his ear and looked steadily at Charlie, who lifted himself up on his elbows.

"Draco…" Charlie closed his eyes tightly, thinking about the nasty feeling when he came close to the stables now. "I need some time…" He opened his eyes again when Draco's nails dug deep into his shoulder. "But I won't leave you here alone."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Pen pals?"

Charlie chuckled and rolled onto his back, staring up to the ceiling. "Come with me, Draco. I need a break from Romania, but not from you," he said, and wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulder as Draco snuggled close to him, pillowing his head on Charlie's chest.

"You know, one day, I'll ask you to come back to Romania and then you'll understand how I'm feeling right now," Draco muttered.

"If you don't want to come with me, I'll make you," Charlie said, running his hands through the slightly sweaty blond hair.

Draco gifted him a small smile. "I never said I wouldn't." He kissed Charlie's shoulder, pressing his mouth against the freckled skin and muffling his voice. "I won't let you go. Never."


End file.
